La Chica de Al Lado
by Lady Whistledown
Summary: Él tenia el mundo a sus pies. Ella simplemente lo volteó. AU.


_Cápitulo_ I

—Sasuke yo te a…

Sasuke no pudo escuchar más, su mano en la boca de la chica no la deja terminar.

Los ojos jade de la muchacha brillaban con duda. Los negros de él, la miraban molestos. El viento soplaba con fuerza y el repiqueo de las gotas de lluvia aumentaba en la ventana, indicando que la tormenta empeoraba.

—Sakura —dijo con seriedad, retirando su mano hacia uno de sus costados—, ya hemos hablado de esto y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

Una de las ventanas se abrió, dejando pasar al impetuoso viento que revolvía los largos mechones rosados de la muchacha con mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes con lágrimas no derramadas. —Sasuke, esta vez es diferente.

—No veo en que pueda ser diferente —respondió el.

—Bueno, ahora que Naruto está saliendo con Shion —Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a comenzar—, ya no tendrás que rechazarme por él.

—¿Rechazarte por él? —preguntó irónico.

Ella no lo noto. —Lo que… lo que quiero decir es que ahora que Naruto tiene pareja, nosotros podríamos…

—¿Nosotros? —interrumpió Sasuke —Aun no lo entiendes, Sakura. El "nosotros" al que te refieres nunca va a pasar.

—Pero Sasuke…

— ¿Pero qué, Sakura? —dijo exasperado —Acaso tengo que explicarte que la única razón por la que te soporto es por Naruto y ahora, como bien lo has mencionado, Naruto tiene pareja.

— Yo… ¡Yo te amo! —grito desesperada.

—Aun no entiendo como Naruto pudo ser tan idiota como para andar detrás de ti. Eres tan molesta.

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Sakura y pequeños jadeos salían de sus temblorosos labios. Sasuke sintió un piquete de culpa pero decidió que era necesario. Si Sakura no entendía por las buenas, tal vez lo haría por las malas.

Dio media vuelta para salir de ahí.

—Sasuke —lo llamo Sakura con la voz entrecortada.

Él se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro. Sus miradas se cruzaron pero ninguno dijo nada.

Sasuke considero que ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y decidió continuar su camino.

Justo antes de que tocara el pomo de la puerta, Sakura volvió a hablar:

—Si te vas, te vas a arrepentir.

Sasuke contuvo un suspiro y abrió la puerta. Salió del aula dejando detrás de si a la chica más bonita y popular de la preparatoria, Sakura Haruno con el corazón hecho pedazos.

...

— ¡Achú!

Sasuke hizo bola el pañuelo desechable que acababa de usar y lo encesto en el bote de la basura. Su hermano mayor sonrió.

— Parece que ya te estas recuperando —comento Itachi.

Sasuke solo lo miro con una ceja levantada. Había estado en cama los últimos tres días por una gripe. Si tan solo alguien le hubiera dicho que los cinco minutos bajo la lluvia que hizo de la salida de la escuela (después del fiasco) a su coche, bastarían para que contrajera la más molesta gripe de su vida, jamás le hubiera hecho caso a Sakura.

Naruto, su mejor amigo, lo había visitado todos los días desde que enfermó y se encargaba de contarle hasta el último chisme de la preparatoria. A Sasuke no podría haberle importado menos. Pero ayer le contó que Gai, el profesor de gimnasia y entrenador del equipo de fútbol americano, llevaría a todos los jugadores a un seminario de preparación fuera de la ciudad.

Sasuke era el ala abierta del equipo y aunque siempre trataban de mejorar, agradecía no tener que ir al seminario. Su entrenador podía ser el hombre más exigente (y demente) si a lo de "avivar la llama de la juventud" de sus jugadores se trataba.

La temporada empezaría pronto y el equipo iría por el bicampeonato, siendo los indiscutibles favoritos.

Itachi, que había salido durante sus cavilaciones, regreso con una humeante taza de té. —De todas maneras avisaré a la escuela que tampoco asistirás hoy.

—Hn —contestó Sasuke.

—Bueno me voy. Se me hace tarde, cuídate —se despidió Itachi después de golpearle la frente.

Sasuke se volvió a recostar, dejando atrás cualquier pensamiento relacionado con la escuela.

...

—Deberías preguntarle a alguno de tus compañeros que han hecho para que no te atrases en tus clases —sugirió Itachi durante la cena.

Sasuke asintió. La verdad había estado pensando en eso pero las personas en las que el confiaba estaban ocupadas en el seminario de fútbol.

Ocasionalmente, Sakura le traía o conseguía los deberes si faltaba a la escuela pero no había vuelto a saber de ella desde su "charla".

Después de cenar se retiró a su habitación. Se tiró en la cama y miro el techo. Nunca había pensado que no hacer nada podría ser tan cansado.

Una brisa tiro los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. Sasuke se levantó a recogerlos y cerrar la ventana.

Al estar enfrente de la ventana se dio cuenta que no era único a quien el viento le causaba problemas.

Su vecina, Hinata Hyūga que se sentaba tres bancos frente a él en la clase de Literatura del Profesor Hatake, acababa de cerrar su ventana.

Ella le sonrió sutilmente y él levanto la mano en forma de saludo.

Hinata parpadeo y abrió la boca un par de veces. Con su mano le pidió que esperara y desapareció de la ventana. Sasuke la miro con curiosidad. Que podría estar tramando.

Hinata regreso y mostró un cuaderno con la frase: "¿_Cómo te sientes?"_

Sasuke no tardo en imitarla y tomo uno de los cuadernos que estaban en su escritorio.

"_Un poco mejor."_

_"Me alegro." _—contesto ella.

Los dos se miraron por unos segundos para ver quien seguiría con la conversación. Hinata rompió el contacto visual y volvió a escribir algo en su cuaderno.

"¿_Te gustaría que mañana te consiga las tareas y trabajos de la clase?"_

Sasuke no tardo en contestar: "_Eso sería genial."_

Hinata asintió y dijo algo que no pudo escuchar. Después se sonrojó y con una sonrisa de disculpa le enseño el cuaderno.

"_Buenas noches."_

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba y contesto: "_Buenas noches."_

Hinata le sonrió una última vez y cerró sus cortinas.

Sasuke vio la libreta en sus manos y confirmo que no había estado alucinando.

* * *

Hola, que cómo estas? Espero que bien. Dime que te ha parecido? Te ha gustado? No seas tímido y dímelo en los comentarios.

En una nota aparte, lo he vuelto hacer! Los he hecho vecinos de nuevo! Pero no puedo evitarlo. Tal vez es alguna clase de fetiche o algo así x3

P.D. Esto aun cuenta para el mes SasuHina?

~XOXO :*


End file.
